A Green Green Ninja
by Chillman22
Summary: ruto finds himself in the Green Green world, years later he became the P.E. couch and guidance councilor for an all boys school because of the school board, now the school is merging with an all girls school, with a school full of pervy boys and girls who spent their time closed off from boys, it's gonna be troublesome. A slight update from my first one. Up For Adoption.


**Inspirational One-Shot.**

 **Here is a Naruto Green Green One-Shot Inspirational Idea, hopefully someone will ether take this version or do their own, it's up to you.**

 **I've just finished editing a few things here and there that I thought needed changing, hopefully someone will adopt this idea.**

 **A Green Green Ninja**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **School Guidance Counselling Room.**

Naruto was writing his report for P.E. classes this week, you may wonder why is a 26 year old Naruto working, not only as a P.E. couch, but as a Guidance Counselor for an all boy's school, well to start with, it's because of budget cuts, not only that but Naruto is strong enough to keep the boys in line, well what do you expect from a ex-ninja.

The reason why Naruto is an ex-ninja, can be put into simple words, he got lost on the road of life, or more to the point, he fought Sasuke when he was 12, at the end of the fight, an anomaly ripped open and sucked him in, luckily before that he knocked Sasuke away, knocking the Uchiha against the canyon wall, head first, knocking him out, though Naruto vanished, the only thing Kakashi found was a out-cold Uchiha, he summoned his dogs to try and look for Naruto but all he got was Naruto just disappearing into thin air.

So since Naruto landed in this new world that no ninja, well his version of ninjas, have landed, he did the only thing he could do at the time, he adapted, after getting into school, which he hated, he got to know the world he was in, the history, the tech, as much as he could, thanks to learning about the Shadow clone trait, he passed just enough to land him a teaching job, he didn't want to gain any interest from the government or anything, due to reading about how the history of the world was.

So he became a P.E. teacher, then after a few transfers he somehow landed in the "Sound of the Bell Academy," of all places, which turned out to be an all-male boarding school, with no female in sight, and because of the fact he was able to keep the boys from pass schools in line, the school board thought it would be a good idea to send Naruto to the all-boys academy, " _This is the last time I try and help out boys with their problems, thankfully the board thought about the merge with an all-girl boarding school, I'm sick of seeing nothing but a sausage festival, of course I'll be civil towards the girls, I just hope I can keep the boys from going crazy, if not, I'll run them into the ground._ "

Don't get Naruto wrong, he's not a pervert or anything, but being around horny boys who only have nothing but magazines and other stuff, isn't healthy, Naruto can get by with training, but the thing that annoys him most are the antics of a certain trio, or more likely known The Baka Trio, lately all the boys have been getting railed up, especially the trio, because of the girls, well except Yuusuke Takasaki, like Naruto Yuusuke is piratically the only boy that's normal, the young man isn't perverted like the baka trio, yet he somehow gets dragged into things because of those three, with the three pinning the blame on Yuusuke, while the three try to make their escape.

Of course with Naruto around, so far the score is Naruto-1794, The Baka Trio-0, you'd think those idiots would've learned by now, but they weren't called "The **Baka** Trio" for learning from their mistakes.

Anyway now that he got his work over and done with, Naruto leans back on his seat and stretches out his muscles, thanks to his training he has a strong build, like a swimmer, with the strength of a body builder, with his whole body full of compact muscles, also he styled his hair to look like Jiraiya's, since like the Baka Trio, Naruto enjoyed spoiling Jiraiya's fun as well, not to mention the old perv taught him more than Kakashi, of course he wouldn't become a super pervert or anything like that.

Taking a sigh, Naruto looks towards the clock, "Well, looks like it's about time for the girls to arrive, better put the boys in their place."

Getting up, Naruto was wearing black shoes, black slacks, a orange muscle t-shirt, unbuttoned white dress shirt, while wearing a lab coat over that, hell he even wears the lab coat for P.E. classes, with his pony-tailed hair hanging at the back.

He had a relaxed look on his face, showing that he was easygoing, but his eyes show he can be serious when he wanted to be.

He got to the P.A. system and started announcing to all the boys, "All right guys, this is Naruto speaking, I want all the boys at the front of the school to greet the girls, but if I find even one of you boys causing trouble or making the girls feel uncomfortable, I swear you will be dead on your feet that not even the girls presence will get you motivated, hell you won't be able to stop cringing from just thinking about them," After saying that a giant Oni-mask appears over the school, eyeing all the boys and making them shake in fear, "A **nd that goes double for the Baka Trio, if you three so much as step out of line, I'll make you ALL wish for my normal punishment than what I plan.** " You could tell by the sound of his voice he was smiling with his eyes closed, all the boys call it the "Naruto Oni-Mask Stare," letting them all know not to cross him. (A.N. I changed this into Miya's Oni style anger because if you were faced with such a thing in real-life it'll scare you too.)

Making his motives crystal-clear, along with threatening all the boys if the Baka Trio stepped out of line, Naruto turned off the P.A. mike and made his way to the entrance of the school, where he see's all the boys standing in line, with sweat on their brows, letting Naruto know his speech hit the mark for the boys, along with the baka trio, with Yuusuke relaxed standing next to them.

Naruto, hearing the bus, made his way at the end to stand next to Yuusuke, giving the boy a big brother type of smile, then finishing with giving the Baka Trio the "evil-eye" look, saying 'I've got my eyes on you,' scaring the three witlessly.

As the bus pulled up, Naruto stepped to the doors to great them, and because of his presence the boys kept themselves under control, they respected Naruto, but they also feared him, both for obvious reasons.

Naruto looks towards Yuusuke, missing the white light that appeared one second the vanished, telling the boy to come forward, "Alright Yuusuke, since you're pretty much the only "normal" boy here, do you think you can represent the boys, since you don't have perverted tendencies like the others."

Yuusuke rubbing the back of his head nervously, replied, "I-I'll try Naruto-sensei, but are you sure it's alright for me to greet them like this?"

Seeing Yuusuke nervous, Naruto smiled while placing an encouraging hand on Yuusuke's shoulder, "Relax, I wouldn't have picked you if I didn't think you were the right guy for the job and considering you had to put up with the three horny monkeys back there, you are so responsible I swear you were an adult." Getting the two to laugh and Yuusuke to calm down now.

The only thing was that as soon as the doors to the bus opened, there was a girl with a big smile, wearing a green uniform with yellow trims and a orange flower, practically diving towards Yuusuke, all the while yelling, "Oh Yuusuke, at last, I've found you, oh Yuusuke!"

Making the young boy fall to the floor, while hugging him as though he was an old childhood friend, though she knocked Yuusuke out because of the slam.

Though while Yuusuke and the mystery girl was hugging, Naruto couldn't help but light a fag, because of his fast healing he didn't have to worry about the drawbacks of cigs, takes a big draw and blows out the smoke, while think out loud, "(sigh,) Well, as an old friend of mine once said, this is gonna be troublesome." While rubbing the back of his head.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this possible story, I know Naruto seems laid-back, but with no-one to fight, he became a bit lazy, though he still trains, also with him being a guidance counselor, he could help the girls to adjust to the whole merger with the boys school, letting the girls know that he'll help in anyway, though considering his age he'll probably end up with the nurse, Chigusa Iino, not to mention all the fun foiling the baka trio's stupid plans.**

 **This is purely inspirational, I enjoy helping others by giving them ideas, ether how a story goes or if a certain idea sounds good for them.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Green Green.**


End file.
